something meaningfull
by evilbeckles
Summary: something that means alot to neville!


Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except the plot.

Summary: Neville finally makes a potion that he is proud of.

Neville longbottom had never been very good at potions. He had never been very good at any thing except herbology. Although he was renowned for being bad at potions and for being mortally afraid of the professor. He had tried and succeeded for once at making a potion.

Unlike most of the other things he had succeeded in for once he had not done it to show the professor he could do it, or for a pretty girl, or to stop his so called friends poking fun at him. He had done it for himself.

He sat at his desk in his dormitory in the dark looking out at the moonlit grounds. He played with the veil for a few seconds then set it down on the table. He knew he shouldn't have taken it. He didn't usually steal things from anyone let alone the man he feared the most. But he had to take it because it meant something to him. It meant that he could make a potion with snape breathing down his neck and Draco malfoy and his friends poking fun at him across the classroom. It meant that he could face the cold dark dungeons at night and take the potion he had made. To him it was something with meaning.

He picked up a quill and started to write.

"Miss granger, Mr Potter, Mr Weasley. I presume my classroom is clean now?" asked professor snape there hook nosed potions master.

"Yes sir" answered the trio, exhausted from scrubbing the grubby dungeons all day.

"And I presume you wont be picking anymore fights with members of my house?" he smirked.

Harry opened his moult to say something but Hermione cut him off. "Yes sir" she answered as to not get them into anymore trouble.

Professor Snape started to check that all his potions where in tack as he said "you may levee" before the trio had reached the door he stopped them. "Stop right there, you wouldn't happen to know where Neville longbottom draught of death is would you" he accused them.

"What? No! Why would we steal his potion?" asked Ron angry at the accusation.

"Because you would think that I would forget as he rarely does anything I find fit to keep and mark" answered the professor.

"We didn't take it and you have no evidence that we did. I mean we have no motive" said hermione looking at Harry for support.

A look of comprehension had dawned on Harry.

After Neville had finished writing his letter to his friends he sat down on his bed. He would go quietly not making a fuss.

He took his potion out of his pocket and unscrewed the top of the veil then put it to his lips. He shuddered as he felt the cold liquid slip over his tong and down his thought. Perhaps he didn't need to swallow the whole lot of it but he did.

He put the veil on his bedside table and rested his head on his pillow. He sighed as he felt the darkness embrace him.

Harry set of from the dungeons at a run, closely followed by a bewildered hermione and Ron who had slowly but surely come to the same conclusion as himself.

A few weeks ago Harry and Ron ad entered there dormitory to find there friend covered in blood. After rushing him to the hospital wing they found out that he had slit his wrists in a desperate suicide attempt.

It had been agreed that Harry, Ron, madam pomfrey, professor mcgonagal and dumbledore where the only ones to know. To everyone else he had fallen and cut himself.

Harry reached the painting of the fat lady gasping for air and told her the password. Ron took over him and sprinted up the stairs. When Harry reached the dormitory Ron was reading a not left on the table nearest Neville's bed.

Harry ran over to Neville's bed and flung open his curtains. Neville was laid on his back with his eyes closed. Harry reached over and touched his face. He was cold and judging by the hint of blue in his lips he was unmistakably dead.

Harry let tears fall freely down his face. Neville was a good friend and he regretted not telling him that now. Ron passed Harry the note he had found and walked over to hermione who was sobbing on dean's bed. Ron wrapped his arms around her and they cried.

The note Ron had given him was unmistakably in Neville's handwriting. It read:

Dear friends

I know I won't be missed but I will miss you all. I will be watching over you.

Love Neville.

Harry walked over to his sobbing friends and they embraced him.

Semus walked in and gasped then left the room. He came back with professor mcgonagal and dumbledore. Harry Ron and hermione where ushered out the room.

Ok I hope u liked it.

I enjoyed writing it.

Neville is my favourite character.

Please review.


End file.
